


Immoral Crows

by Lyraii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Criminal AU, Haikyuu Criminal AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraii/pseuds/Lyraii
Summary: (I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry)A group of friends become criminals for unknown reasons, meanwhile the rest are trying their hardest to bust them and figure out why they become criminals...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hope you enjoy! Updates are probably going to be very irregular and I apologise in advance.

'The notorious gang who have yet to be officially named have once again struck at a local jewellery shop. We have only been able to identify two members of the gang, said to be Kiyoko Shimizu and Ryunosuke Tanaka. It is said that they-' The news report on the small TV was cut off with a loud and irritated sigh from a silver haired boy in police uniform. He shook his head and left the small, dark room he was in.

 

The police station was crowded with officers rushing around, yelling into radios, pointing at maps and furiously typing on computers. Among the frantic movement a pair of officers sat on a sofa and spoke in quiet, hurried tones which were accompanied by flurries of guestures and sullen expressions. After about five minutes of what seemed to be a quiet argument among the two, one got up and stormed off leaving the other one to stare after him. Apon leaving the station the officer who had stormed off could hear somebody calling in the distance.

"Daichi! What's wrong?"  
As Daichi turned around to greet his patrol partner, he sidestepped an oncoming hit. He chuckled as the boy who had just attempted to accost him stumbled and fell to the floor. "Good to see you again Suga. Glad we've been put onto the same case together..."

Daichi looked down as he spoke, since the case he had been assigned to was investigating his former friends.

 

The alarm was deafening as the pair ran out of the shop, guns and bags in hand. They motioned towards a van that was parked nearby, and grabbed hold of a pair of outstretched hands as the van started to drive away. Laughter could be heard as the vehicle sped along the road and away from the wailing of the shop.

"Another great haul?"

One of the figures in the front seats turned and grinned at the pair crouched down on the floor, rummaging through the bags and pulling out all sorts of jewellery.

"Hell yeah, we're practically invincible!" The male on the floor exclaimed before falling backwards and laughing.

"We shouldn't get cocky you know Tanaka." The girl beside him said, certainly a lot more composed than Tanaka.  
"We have yet to be caught, so we're invincible Shimizu!" The whole group laughed as they pulled up to an empty warehouse.

 

"You know we need a gang name."  
"What were you thinkin?"  
"How about..."  
"Immoral Crows?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want longer chapters? The updates will be less frequent but they'll be at least three times the size as the current ones.

Daichi groaned in frustration as he glared around at the ruined jewellery shop. He knew who did this, and he couldn't understand why. The shop had certainly seen better days, there was blood splatters on the wall where someone had been shot in the shoulder and the display cases had been smashed, leaving a trail of glass on the floor. Several bullets were found in the wall behind the counter.

"...CCTV caught another member of the gang."

Daichi turned to face Suga as he said this, and saw a look of utter defeat on his face. He knew he wasn't going to like who was caught on the CCTV.

"Nishinoya."

Nishinoya sneezed as he got into the van, and almost tripped over the small step up. Tanaka and Shimizu laughed as he got up, red with embarrasment.

"So we're just gonna run in, grab the stuff an' go?" Tanaka questioned as he loaded his gun and swung into the back of the van.

The figure in the front seat of the van leant forward and grinned.

"If anybody gets in the way we may hafta deal with them first... But I'm staying in the van so I d-"

they were interrupted by a banging on the side of the van, followed by Shimizus voice. "Lets get going, we don't have long."

She hopped in the back with Tanaka and readied herself to jump out as soon as they arrived. Their window of opportunity was going to be small, so they would have to be as fast as possible.

Suga yawned as he paced down the banks hallway yet again, he had no clue why they had temporarily taken him off the now named 'Immoral Crows' case. He had a feeling it was because he knew the people involved in it. He wasn't sure where Daichi was however, he was meant to be on duty with him but he hasn't shown up. The boss was going to kill him for that unless he had a very good reason. He sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby, observing everybody who entered the bank. Sugas phone started to ring, as he looked down to read the person who was calling him he was suprised to see that it was Daichi. He motioned to one of the bank workers that he was just going to step outside for a minute and he answered the call.

"Dude, we got a lead! They have an idea as to where they're going to strike next!" Suga exhaled sharply.

They knew where Nishinoya, Tanaka and Shimizu were going to be, they could stop them and find out why they were doing this. They could finally talk to them.

"...Suga? Suga? Are you still there bud?"

"Sorry. Where are they going to be?"

There was a brief moment of silence before all hell broke loose. The previously silent bank now had a deafening alarm blaring over the phone call, and people were running away from the building in various directions causing an even larger panic. Suga unholstered his gun as he ran inside to confront his old teammates.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he saw was blood. A lot of it. It didn't take long for him to find the source of all of the blood, a regular security guard who had been positioned near to the entrance. Crouching down to check his pulse, Suga felt any hope he had that the guard had been alive vanish. He was certainly dead. Gun in hand, Suga crept towards the open foyer where he quickly hid himself from view behind a busted in door. He could hear voices and movement, followed by laughter and more footsteps. Suga decided to risk a small peek around the wall and stifled a gasp. Tanaka, Shimizu and Nishinoya were stood there in front of one of the unfortunate bank workers. Tanaka had a gun, which he kept pointed firmly at the worker as they placed the money into the bag. Suga contemplated for a moment as to what he should do. If he rushed in there by himself then he would almost be guaranteed to get shot down without a second thought. He knew what their reaction times were like and did not want to take his chances against them. He *could* back away and request urgent backup but he figured that people were already on the way since Daichi had called him beforehand. His mind wandered to what Daichi had said before he'd had to hang up and run off, how  _did_ the police find out where the Immoral Crows were going to be next?

Inhale.

He has three choices.

Run away and wait for help.

Confront them head on.

Stay and assess the situation further.

Perhaps Suga would've chosen one of those options if his radio hadn't decided to click on and start broadcasting his friends voice, also broadcasting where Suga had been observing the situation. He dived further behind the wall and yelled into the radio at Daichi,

"Great, thanks I don't know what you're saying but I need help... _now_ "

He aimed his gun at the doorway and waited for his old friends to appear and most likely kill him. He wasn't expecting it when he felt something chilling at the base of his neck. He recognised it almost instantaneously. A gun. They had sent Nishinoya around behind him whilest he was focused on the doorway. The last thing he remembered was...

"Suga? Shit."

Then nothing.

Daichi looked around at the devastation and knew he was too late. The paramedics had been round and apart from the one dead security guard, nobody else was badly injured. But... Suga was gone. If Daichi had been with him like he should've then he may of still been here, injured perhaps but still with him. He paced around the main foyer, asking questions and taking statements as required, but didn't see anything that could indicate as to what had happened to Suga until he found the radio. If he hadn't of called at that moment... Daichi blinked back the small tears that were forming. He needed to stay strong for the absolutely terrified bystanders. However he knew that Suga would never go anywhere without his radio unless it was either necessary or against his will. From the small trail of blood near to the radio he assumed the latter, which meant that Immoral Crows had not only taken lives and money, but also his best friends freedom.

 

"I know where they went."


End file.
